Our New Story
by RinriChoi
Summary: Sejak awal, Yesung dan Ryeowook tak pernah berpikir apa nama yang pantas untuk menggambarkan hubungan keduanya. Sahabat? Mereka bahkan lebih dari itu! Kekasih? Seingat Ryeowook, Yesung tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi, bagaimana ketika orang tua keduanya mengetahui apa-yang-selama-ini-mereka-lakukan? Apa mereka tetap menganggap hubungan ini tanpa nama? [YeWook/YAOI/Sequel]


**Our Story** © Choi RinRi

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, and their parents.

Maint Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, AU.

_**Don't Like? Don't read!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

"Apakah ini sudah pas?" gumamnya, "_Ah_! Posisi yang pas!" kali ini ia berbicara dengan suara yang lebih keras, terdengar riang.

"_Umm... ekhm_!" wajahnya yang terlihat polos mulai berekspresi

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan tingkah yang seakan-akan sedang mengetest kelayakan suara sebelum bernyanyi. Dengan wajah yang merona, tangannya melambai pada benda elektronik yang berada di atas meja nakas, di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah _handycam_ dalam keadaan _on_ kini sedang merekam dirinya.

"Hai, selamat pagi!" walau terdengar berseru, suara serak—khas orang bangun tidur—masih tetap terdengar saat ia berucap. Senyuman lebar membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Masih dalam bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya, ia tertawa pelan menyadari bahwa tubuh telanjangnya saat ini dalam sorotan lensa kamera.

Ia sedikit menggeser _handycam_ untuk lebih mendekat padanya yang masih bertelungkup di atas ranjang. "Pagi hari yang cerah! Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, _ya_!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Ryeowookie..." kali ini suara lain terdengar. Lebih berat, bahkan terkesan seksi.

"_Uhh_, ternyata dia sudah bangun!" Ryeowok berbisik pada _handycam_ di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan lirikan mata yang bermain. Terlihat imut.

"_Hey_... sedang apa, _hm_?" dengan segera Ryeowook menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas pinggang. Menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajah saat merasakan lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya. Tingkahnya membuat pria yang berbaring menghadap tubuhnya tersebut tertawa. Yesung, pria itu dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Ryeowook yang kekanakan.

Ryeowook merubah posisi, membelakangi sorotan _handycam_ dan menghadap Yesung yang berbaring miring. "_Hyung_, ucapkan selamat pagi padanya!" ujar Ryeowook seraya menunjuk handycam miliknya.

Yesung mengacak gemas rambut Ryeowook, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada _handycam_ yang berada di sisi kanannya. Tubuhnya mencondong dengan Ryeowook yang kini harus berada di bawahnya.

"Ya, selamat pagi," senyum menawan ia perlihatkan, membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya gemas sendiri dan segera menarik wajah Yesung untuk mendekat padanya, kemudian memberinya satu kecupan manis di bibirnya. "dan selamat pagi juga untukmu." Ujar Yesung selanjutnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona.

Ryeowook kali ini bergerak untuk mendudukan tubuhnya di atas Yesung, ia menepuk-nepuk dada bidang pria tersebut. "Kau lihat tanda ini? Tanda merah ini, yang berada disini... ini... lalu ini... dan ini?" ujar Ryeowook, berbicara pada_ handycam_-nya. Tangannya menunjuk beberapa _kissmark_ yang menyebar di tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian leher dan pundak. "Itu semua adalah ulah _namja_ jelek ini!" lagi, Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook, menahan tubuh mungil itu untuk tetap berada di atas tubuhnya yang sama telanjangnya dengan Ryeowook. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bantal-bantal yang dijadikan satu tumpuk. Telinganya terpasang baik untuk mendengarkan segala celotehan Ryeowook pagi ini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud _namja_ jelek itu, _hm_?" sudut bibirnya tertarik, menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang terlihat nakal.

Kedua mata Ryeowook memicing, bibirnya mengerucut dengan wajah yang sengaja ia dekatkan pada Yesung. "Kau, Kim Jongwoon!" Ucapnya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Ia menunjuk Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya

Seringai pria yang berada di bawah Ryeowook itupun melebar. Dengan jahilnya, Yesung menjilat telunjuk tangan Ryeowook yang mengacung tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Perbuatannya itu seketika membuat Ryeowook memekik kesal. Terlebih saat Yesung menggigit-gigit kecil ujung jarinya.

"_Namja _nakal!" gerutu Ryeowook, setelah dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari dalam mulut Yesung. "_Nappeun namja_! _Nappeun_! _Nappeun_!" ujar Ryeowook berulang kali. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung menjahili Ryeowook dengan menutup hidungnya, kening yang mengkerut, dan ia berkata bahwa tak hanya tubuh Ryeowook yang beraroma sperma, tapi mulutnya pun begitu. Sontak, _dirty talk_ yang diucapkan Yesung membuat Ryeowok merona hebat dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yesung. Tangan Ryeowook melingkar dan memeluk erat lehernya.

"Sepertinya, lain kali aku harus mengeluarkannya tidak di dalam mulutmu, _ya_?" ucapan Yesung menghasilkan sebuah pukulan di pundaknya. Bahkan tangan Ryeowook dengan gemasnya mencubiti _nipple_nya, saking malunya ia. Membuat Yesung meringis dan tertawa geli dalam bersamaan.

"Benar, _kan_, apa kataku? _Namja_ jelek ini benar-benar nakal!" seru Ryeowook, berbicara pada sorotan lensa kamera yang sempat dilupakannya. "Jelek, nakal, mesu—_ukhh_! J-jangan mulai!" pekik Ryeowook saat kini satu jari Yesung mulai mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam _hole_nya. Posisi Ryeowook yang menungging di atas tubuhnya dapat memudahkannya untuk memasukan satu jarinya.

"Pagi hari tak akan lengkap tanpa ada seks. Jadi... _Morning sex_, _baby_?"

Yesung menyeringai, masih dengan tangan yang bermain di belahan _butt_ Ryeowook. Namun tak lama, ketika ia sudah berhasil memasukannya, ia justru langsung mengeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan cepat.

Ryeowook dibuat memekik saat dengan satu gerakan cepat dirinya dibuat berada di posisi bawah. Yesung menindihnya. Ranjang berdecit saat Yesung memposisikan dirinya di atas Ryeowook, merangkak seolah ia akan menerkam Ryeowook saat itu juga.

"Jadi..." Yesung mendekatkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Ryeowook, menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Aroma yang dapat membuatnya tenang dan mabuk dalam bersamaan. "mendesahlah yang keras untukku... pagi ini."

Bisikan berat dapat terdengar oleh Ryeowook. Yesung dapat membuat gairah pria di bawahnya itu mulai terpancing hanya dalam bisikan suara yang terdengar berat. Ryeowook menyukainya, suara seksi yang selalu dapat memanjanya.

Ryeowook mengadah saat Yesung menggigit kecil lehernya. Memberi tanda dan menghisapnya dalam sebuah hisapan keras, yang mampu membuat Ryeowook mengerang. Aroma seks tercium jelas di kamarnya, dan ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aroma di kamarnya ini setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan ini sekali lagi— atau mungkin berkali-kali lagi.

"_U-ukhh_, s-sepertinya cukup sampai disini— _nggh_... dulu..." dengan susah payah, Ryeowook mencoba bergerak dan berusaha menggapai _handycam_. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas, sedangkan Yesung masih sibuk bermain dengan lehernya. "S-sampai jumpa dan— _nghh_!"

_Pip!_

Layar menghitam.

Dan Video pun berakhir.

_Cklek!_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya tayangan video tersebut, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ryeowook, pemilik kamar tersebut menatap heran kehadiran ibunya dan ibu dari teman kecilnya yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"_Umma_? Heechul _Ahjumma_?" ucap Ryeowook, masih diliputi rasa herannya. Seingatnya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mengambil sebotol minuman di dapur, kamarnya dalam keadaan tak berpenghuni dan di rumahnya pun hanya ditinggalinya sendiri.

Tapi kini, tiba-tiba ada ibunya, bahkan ibu dari Yesung pun berada disana, dan—

"_O_-_oh_..." seketika wajah Ryeowook memucat saat melihat _handycam_ miliknya berada di tangan ibunya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di lengannya. Ryeowook dapat merasakannya, perasaan takut dan seakan ingin mati mendadak seperti ini.

Dan ia tahu apa yang membuat wajah ibunya dan ibu teman kecilnya terlihat memerah. Ia tahu, dengan sangat jelas ia tahu.

Videonya.

Bersama Yesung.

Dalam keadaan telanjang.

Dan melakukan hubungan seks.

'_Matilah kau, Kim Ryeowook!'_

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat botol minuman yang baru saja di ambilnya di dapur. Dan saat tatapan Jungsoo dan Heechul mengarah padanya, ia membuka mulut dan mulai bersuara, "A-aku bisa menjelaskannya," ucapnya.

"A-aku... dan Yesung _Hyung_... _ungg_ itu... itu— _Umma_! _Ahjumma_!"

Dan sebelum Ryeowook dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia dibuat memekik karena Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halo, lama tidak berjumpa! :D

Disela fokus saya buat ngelanjutin MLF sama Yours, tiba-tiba saya bosen juga. Saya iseng-iseng, buat dapat penyegaran juga, lihat-lihat fanfic-fanfic saya yang sudah saya publish. Dan saya ketemu cerita lama saya yang judulnya "Our Story" ada yang ingat? :D

Dilihat dari reviewnya, banyak yang minta sequel. Dan cerita inilah yang menjadi sequelnya :D Kenapa saya pisah? Soalnya saya pikir pasti ujungnya akan berchapter lagi, dan ini sebagai prolog dari lanjutan cerita mereka hehehe ._. saya akan update ini disela update yours dan MLF :D jadi kalau saya belum bisa lanjut Yours dan MLF, saya update ini. Fanfic ini genrenya ga berat kaya Yours dan MLF kok :D saya buat ini sengaja buat kalian yang bosan nunggu Yours dan MLF, buat penyegaran :D apalagi kalau dilihat dari ratingnya #loh #plak

Dan target fanfic ini gaakan lebih dari 5 chapter, jadi kalian ga perlu khawatir saya akan semakin menelantarkan Yours dan MLF m(_ _)m

Untuk Yours dan MLF sendiri, mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan update :D jadi tunggu aja ya ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan kesetiaan kalian untuk menunggu update fanfic-fanfic milik saya ;A; *bow*

Akhir kata, review ya! :D


End file.
